Dark
Carter Han also known as Dark, is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is a member of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Party, as well as his employer. He is the boss of the powerful NPC, Heart Heater and his assistant Rim. His main goal is to get stronger in order to find his grandfather in Lucid Adventure. Appearance Image Gallery Real World Dark as a baby1.jpg|Carter Han as a baby Carter Han3.jpg|Carter Han age 6 Carter Han4.jpg|Carter Han celebrating his birthday with his grandfather within a year of the start of the series. Roy Han 6.jpg Carter Han1.jpg|Carter Han aged 12 (Episode 75) Carter Han ITRW1.jpg|Carter Han in THe Real World (Episode 12) Lucid Adventure Dark4.jpg|Dark with his very first attire in Lucid Adventure (Episode 76) Dark3.jpg|Dark playing as Darkist in 'The Tale of the nicest Demon' Stroy Dungeon (Episode 76) Dark1.jpg|Dark on his first meeting with Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora (Episode 3) DevilxDarkMagician Mode1.jpg|Dark in his 'Devil x Dark Magician' Mode DevilxDarkMagician Mode2.jpg|'Dark's latest Devil x Dark Magician Mode (Episode 60)' Dark2.jpg|Dark with the Eye of Trajectory Personality Relationships Family Roy Han Grandma Han James Han Sam Han June Han Lucas Han Nathan Han Sua Han Party Hardcore Leveling Warrior Sora Underlings/Servants Heart Heater Lazie Rim Helena Hohoian Gang Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh Tac Akira Lime Giga Others No Name Skills & Abilities Overview Fighting Style Tactical Skill Class Warlock: Skill Tree *'Decay:' causes objects and enemies to rot. At weaker levels it was only able to rot the clothes on his enemy's back, but at higher levels of power he was able to cause Player Eater's face to rot away, causing agonizing pain. *'Summon Skeleton:' summons skeletons to attack his enemies. Has been shown to summon up to 5 at once. *'Rising Skeleton:' advanced form of Summon Skeleton. Summons dozens of skeletons. *'Enchant Magic: The Weapons of the Dead:' creates weapons of magical energy for his summoned skeletons, presumably increasing their damage. *'Summon - Skull Mage:' summons skeleton mages. These mages can use magic arrows to attack their enemies. *'Bone Wall:' summons a wall of bones from the ground. Can be used to block attacks. **'Bone Prison:' a variation on Bone Wall, instead summoning the bones around the enemy in a tight dome to bind and confine them. *'Summon - Stone Golem:' summons a stone golem. **'Golem Shield:' combining his Bone Wall with his Stone Golem, Dark creates a stone golem with a shield made of bones, capable of blocking the Big Flame skill, which caused an explosion that towered over a forest. **'Golem's Arm:' summons a large arm of a golem from the ground, which can be used to block attacks or, presumably, to attack the enemy. *'Break Curse:' breaks a curse. Was able to break the curse on Hardcore Leveling Warrior that had reduced him to level one and transformed him into a Hohoian. Seems to cost a lot of mana. *'Summon Servant Spirit: Lazie:' Summons Lazie to aid him in combat. *'Possession': *'Devil x Dark Magician Mode:' By allowing Lazie to possess him, Dark can enter Devil X Dark Magician Mode. In this form his is far stronger and faster, as well as being capable of flight. He also gains access to a new skill window of abilities: **'Demon Fist:' imbues Dark's fist with demonic energy and launches a punch. **'Demon Jab:' Dark jabs his opponent with a hand full of demonic energy. **'Bear Hunt:' imbues Dark's hands with demonic energy and launches dozens of punches at once. At higher levels it creates a massive hand made of energy to attack with. **'Blood Burning:' a skill that costs HP rather than mana. Increases Dark's strength **'Demon King Footsteps:' Increases the Evasion stat and dodges. **'Demonic'[[Demonic Bone Wall| Bone Wall]]:''' Summons a massive wall of bones. This wall is immune to all magical skills within Lucid Adventure, so it can only be broken through by physical attacks. *Soul Reading:' allows Dark to sense the souls of the dead and communicate with them. *'The Memory of the Dead x Summon Skeletons:' summons 10 horned skeletons. *'Summon Bone Hands:' Summons two giant skeletal arms from the ground and controls them. *'Maximum Survival Instinct:' A wild animal's 'instinct'. An animal attribute which detect danger. Allows Dark to view auras around others. The size of the aura corresponds to their power. Due to the skill synergizing with Dark's Soul Reading skill, the aura he can see appears in different shapes for different people, seemingly corresponding to their personal attribute (Hardcore Leveling Warrior's appeared gold and surrounded by coins, Heart Heater's appears as a massive black dragon). *'The Cursed Pile of Bone:' summons dozens of spikes made of bone from the ground to impale enemies and hold them in place. Can be used to create a wall to block attacks. *'The Flare of the Curse:' causes the target to erupt in purple flames. A fire type attack that was used to damage the Hercules-Attribute ranker. *'The Language of the Hohoian King:' a skill learnt by becoming closer to the Hohoian Beard Gang. Allows him to communicate in the Hohoian language and motivate them. *'Mana Storm:' Unleashes a vortex of energy that sends enemies flying. *'Concentrated Mana Shot: Shotgun:' concentrates a ball of mana orbs in Dark's hand, then fires them like a shotgun. *'Slowing Hands:' summons dozens of zombie hands from the ground to slow down an enemy's movement. *'Grudge:' zombies deal double damage against their original killer. *'Bone Spear:' throws a spear made of bone at the enemy. *'The Eye of Trajectory:' A legendary item merged with Dark's body. The eye allows the user to see the trajectory of object's past and future. A legendary eye that only shows up amongst the elves every thousand years. * 'Soul Link: * '''Archery: **'Cursed Arrow - Rapid Fire:' *Bone Bind: **Bone Bind Prison: Personal Attribute [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation']]: Dark's personal attribute gives him the to manipulate time in various forms. It has been noted by several characters as being unique: * [[Deja-Vu|'Deja-Vu']] - a skill that allows Dark to see into the future as if the events have already happened and let's him see the trajectory of enemy attacks. Dark can telepathically communicate this knowledge to the souls of his summons, allowing them to see the trajectory of enemy attacks as well. * [[Wind Up|'Wind Up']] - a skill that rewinds the the target to a past form making them weaker or stronger depending on their history. The skill lasts for 6 minutes and has a cool down time of one year in Lucid Adventure Time. The skill has a 50% chance of succeeding or a 50% chance of failure which leads to Dark's death. * [[Broken Cogwheel|'Broken Cogwheel']] - a skill that slows down the targets movement speed significantly for a brief time. Stats Items Armor *[[Bogor's Pants|'Bogor's Pants']] *[[Shirt|'Shirt']]: *[[Leather Shoes|'Leather Shoes']]: Weapons * [[The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie|'The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie']]: Warlock Items * [[Summoner's Ring|'Summoner's Ring']]: * Warlock Staff: * [[Dark Magician's Pendant|'Dark Magician's Pendant']]: Divine Items * [[Darkist's Secret Book of Black Magic Techniques|'Darkist's Secret Book of Black Magic Techniques']]:' Binding Items * [[Pukemon Binding Item|'Pukemon Binding Item]] Consumable Items * [[Potions|'Potions']]: * [[Goblin King's Pendant|'Goblin King's Pendant']] History Background Story Dark is introduced to Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora in the Hut on Dragon Mountain by Heart Heater.Episode 3 He asks Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him level up and he agrees to for $3 Million.Episode 4 Dark, along with Hardcore Leveling Warrior return to Yopi Land to prepare for a dungeon Quest when Dark asks Hardcore Leveling Warrior to prove himself by defeating Scallion Head to prove his strength much to the protests of Sora. Dark watches on sceptically with Sora and a crowd of people, including the king of Yopi Land until Hardcore Leveling Warrior manages to defeat Scallion Head in a Legal PK with the Paralyzing Dagger.Episode 5 Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Magician Category:Han Family Category:Players